Show Me the Way
by Revu
Summary: Yaoi Lemon Practice - Please refrain from reading if that offends you - Ninten is worried about Ness and Lucas not taking their relationship further and decides to work together with Claus to push them into taking the next leap.


Earthbound

Show Me the Way

Disclaimer:

-The author does not own any part of the Mother/Earthbound series, including but not limited to the characters of the story.

-This story is entirely fictional, based from purely fictional premise, none of the characters, actions characters partake in, many contraptions found here-in did not happen/do not actually exist.

-No money was made from the creation or distribution of this fic.

-No animals, people, or extra-terrestrials were hurt in the making of this fic.

-The author does not encourage nor endorse others to partake in actions as described within the story.

Warnings:

This story is rated M+ for the following reasons:

-Strong language.

-Graphic depictions of sexual acts including sexual involvement of minors

If any of these themes offend you, please do not continue to read this story.

Misc Notes from the Author:

It has been another long while since I've been around. I have my own Earthbound story, Exposed to Madness, that I do desperately want to get back to work on, but a story I've left dangling even longer than that has my current attention. I'll be posting the reworked chapter to Rapture tomorrow in the Pokémon section, but having gone for so long without writing any kind of lemon scene made me realize I'm really out of practice.

I've been following LordLenne's stories for a while which are really awesome, anyone who's a fan of Ness and Lucas needs to go read those right away! So I got his permission to experiment with a lemon scene in his universe.

So real quick:

THIS SUMBISSION IS JUST A LEMON!

There's no real story or anything major happening, the idea behind it was I just needed practice to get back into writing some sex scenes. So if you're not interested in yaoi sex scenes then best hit the back button because that is all you will find here.

I also have no plans of doing anything else with this particular story besides this one shot.

So as always, have fun and leave comments!

* * *

As of yet nothing had been said and the silence was beginning to become uncomfortable. Claus wasn't sure he wanted to know what was going on so he hadn't asked yet. The look on Ninten's face was unusually serious so Claus knew something was going on in that boy's head. The way Ninten was staring at him was unnerving though. Ninten's firm and unblinking eyes were just begging Claus to start the conversation. Claus returned the stare as best he could for a few moments in a futile attempt to turn the tables and make Ninten start talking first.

Finally Claus gave in, "Okay, what's going on?"

"I don't think Ness and Lucas have had sex yet!" Ninten blurted out immediately, relieved that he was asked before he exploded.

A look of shock crossed Claus's face for a moment but he quickly tried to look disinterested, "You sound like that's something we should be worried about. Besides I'm sure they've done… _something_... together…"

Ninten shook his head, "I really don't think so; I was talking to Ness earlier about what we did the other night with the rope…"

Claus's eyes widened and he interrupted the other boy, "You told Ness about us and the rope?!"

Ninten nodded and continued like there was nothing odd about it, "…and he liked hearing my stories but then he looked a bit frustrated and didn't want to talk about any sexy stuff he's done."

Ninten completely ignored the fact that Claus's cheeks were flushed red in embarrassment and motioned eagerly for his lover to respond with some kind of opinion. Claus eventually cleared his throat, "It's not like we know for sure that they haven't…"

Ninten's posture changed on the bed as he sat up straight and assumed a more authoritative position as if he were interrogating someone, "Do you talk to Lucas about this stuff?"

"We talk a little bit…" Claus started.

"Do you talk to Lucas about sexual stuff?" Ninten clarified.

"Well… We've talked about kissing and stuff like…" Claus stammered out.

"Have you ever talked to Lucas about his fantasies or what he'd like to do with Ness besides kissing?" Ninten continued to push forward.

"Not really… Lucas doesn't feel comfortable talking about stuff like that…" Claus found his back had come into contact with the wall. He hadn't even been aware that he was sliding back on the bed until that point.

"So!" Ninten rubbed his chin like he was piecing the evidence together, "I believe we can conclude that the problem here is that Lucas doesn't know how to have sex!"

"That's ridiculous!" Claus jumped immediately to his brother's defense but then slowly deflated, "I mean… he might be really shy… and overly worried… and easily embarrassed… and never watch any kind of porn… but that doesn't mean…" Ninten locked eyes again with Claus as if his point had been made, "Alright fine, maybe he doesn't know…" Claus sighed and relaxed his position a bit, "Wow they really don't know what they're missing…"

Ninten turned and sat beside Claus so their sides were touching, "Something needs to be done about this!"

Claus started thinking about it, "But as long as Lucas is the way he is, what can anyone really do about it?"

Ninten grabbed onto Claus's hand and looked him in the eye once again with a dangerously serious demeanor frozen to his face, "It's up to us, we have to show them how it's done."

Claus stared at his smaller lover blankly for a moment, "Are you saying that we should…"

"Clausy," Ninten shook his head and gripped Claus's hand tighter, "I'm saying we _need_ to do it in front of them, it's the only way…"

Claus mulled over the idea for a bit, "How are we going to make sure they stay and watch us?"

"I've got it all figured out," Claus couldn't see the devious grin forming on Ninten's cute face as he leaned on his boyfriend's shoulder, "Don't worry Clausy, I've got it all figured out."

One rainy afternoon several days later, all four boys were running down the sidewalk as the clouds opened up above them. It had only been drizzling when school let out, but as luck would have it the tap had been turned and an epic downpour made it difficult to see across even a single street.

"It's just up ahead!" Ninten yelled over the torrent as they made it to a parking lot to a nice apartment complex and climbed up the stairs.

Lucas almost slipped from one wet slickened step, but Ness caught him easily and helped him back up without injury, "Thanks!"

Ness smiled and held on to Lucas's hand the rest of the way up.

Ninten pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door so the four could pile inside and out of the rain quickly. Before the door was closed they saw much of the rain was replaced by hail stones the size of golf balls. "Looks like we might be stuck here for a while," Claus mentioned as he shut the door.

"Anyone home?" Ninten shouted into the small studio even though it was obvious that the room was dark and no one was around.

Ness found a small lamp to turn on as Ninten pulled his phone from his backpack. Ninten appeared to be scrolling through his text messages and shook his head, "It looks like Leon is going to be stuck for a while, the busses stopped running because it's too dangerous to drive in rain this bad."

"No doubt…" Claus confirmed while peeking out the window, "The clouds look real thick, it might be like this for a while still."

"So Leon's not even here and we're stuck here?" Lucas grumbled.

"Don't worry Luke," Ness consoled his boyfriend, "We can play some video games or something until the rain stops." As if on cue, the windows filled with an amazing light and a crash of thunder vibrated the shelves and temporarily deafened the room's occupants. Lucas held on to Ness tightly for a moment until things settled. Once clear it became obvious that the artificial lights had gone away with the natural one.

Claus poked the flat screen, "Looks like video games are out…"

Lucas looked disappointed and remained curled up near Ness.

"Clausy…" Ninten whined out, "I'm getting cold."

Claus laughed as he pulled the cap from Ninten's head, "Of course you are, your clothes are soaked!"

"Help?" Ninten held his arms up. Claus gladly complied and lifted the skin sticking garment up and off Ninten's head. Claus didn't stop there as he kneeled down and untied Ninten's shoes then one at a time pulled them off with the boy's socks.

Ness pulled off his own cap and shirt and hung it to dry. Beads of water still clung to him as he turned to Lucas, "Do you need any help?"

Though the room was dim, enough light shone in through the window to see the blush on Lucas's face, "Umm… I got it…" he turned and started fidgeting with his shirt

Claus hadn't gotten up from his kneeling position. His hands moved up Ninten's legs to the boy's shorts. The clanging of Ninten's belt buckle being undone caught Ness's and Lucas's attention as Claus undid the button, lowered the zipper, and slid the shorts down a bit. Claus shook his head, "You're soaked all the way through here. Oh well, these will have to go too, don't want you catching a cold." He tugged off Ninten's boxers with his shorts, completely exposing his thin body to the eyes of the others.

Lucas immediately turned around while Ness blushed from watching the sensuous scene play out, "Umm… guys?"

Claus turned his head to the side and sneezed. Ninten immediately jumped up, "You're getting cold too, come on!" Ninten pulled Claus's shirt off, careful not to mess up Claus's hair too badly. He wasted no time as he undid Claus's belt next and pulled down shorts and underwear together and then pushed Claus back onto his bare butt on top of Leon's bed.

Lucas peeked in time to see Ninten spreading Claus's legs open as he pulled off the wet shorts and socks from his brother's feet. Lucas returned to staring at the corner, his blush deepened even further.

"I'm still a little cold Clausy, you should warm me up!" Ninten jumped into Claus's arms and the two fell back onto Leon's bed. Claus ran his hands across Ninten's back down to the boy's behind, flicking off stray drops of rain water as he went. Their legs entwined in the same manner as they pressed their bodies against each other.

Lucas jumped as two hands grabbed onto his shoulders, "Are you alright Luke?"

Lucas nodded fiercely without turning around, "Y-y-yeah, I'm f-f-fine, n-no prrroblem here."

Ness frowned a bit as he noticed Lucas was shivering, "We really do need to get these off you Luke."

A stuttered sigh was the only response Ness received as he reached around and pulled Lucas's shirt up and over his head. Lucas still wasn't moving from his spot against the wall, so Ness tried to step around Lucas to help with his shoes and shorts. As Lucas noticed Ness was moving he tried to turn to keep his back to his boyfriend.

"Luke…? What's…?" Ness really started to worry that Lucas was acting far more reclusive than normal when he noticed Lucas had his hands firmly cupped in front of his shorts, "Is that what this is about?"

Lucas looked up, confusion building in his eyes as Ness grabbed one of Lucas's hands and held it to his own shorts, "Do you feel that Luke?"

"I…" Lucas gulped hard and then nodded.

"There's nothing wrong with being boned up, it happens to me _a lot_," Ness emphasized with a bit of a flex into Lucas's hand which caused Lucas to grip onto Ness's hardon as if he were making sure it was real.

Lucas finally looked up to Ness's face, "So… I'm not a… pervert?"

Ness shook his head, "It's alright to think sexy things when you see something hot, and believe me those two are being really hot right now." Ness averted his eyes for a moment as he made sure he wanted to say what he was about to say, "In fact, knowing for sure now that you think about sex and get turned on makes me feel a lot better."

"Why?" Confusion swept over Lucas as he tried to gauge Ness's words.

"Because I think of sex all the time and…" Ness actually blushed as his eyes returned to meet Lucas's, "I really want to do it with you."

"I…" Lucas tried to piece together a response. A nervous gulp from the other side of the room broke his focus as both he and Ness looked to the bed and saw Claus and Ninten lying on their stomachs watching them intently as if they were a television drama. Ninten flashed a cheesy smile and waved as a motion for them to continue.

Lucas blushed and looked down, "I'm sorry Ness, but… I really don't know how you're supposed to do sex right, and I've been so scared that if we did anything and I was horrible at it that you might not like me anymore…"

Ness laughed and lifted Lucas's chin back up to meet his eyes once again, "Hey, there's nothing you could do that would make me not like you anymore. Doing something like sex would be amazing with you even if we were doing it completely wrong."

Lucas smiled as Ness closed the remaining distance and they kissed heatedly, Lucas's hand still attached to the front of Ness's shorts.

Once they separated Lucas smiled and nodded, "Alright, let's do it!"

Ninten popped up out of nowhere from beside them, "Yes! We can show you how it's done!"

Lucas looked to Ness for a sign of approval who smiled and shrugged as Ninten ran back to the bed and pounced Claus back down onto it.

"Ready Clausy?" Ninten smiled wickedly down at the larger boy.

"Whenever you are," Claus barely managed a response before Ninten sealed his lips with his own. With extra fervor than normal, Ninten began to grind his body against Claus's as the two moaned into each other's mouths, drowning out the sound of even the heavy downpour still going on outside.

Lucas watched in fascination as the two on the bed groaned and rubbed their naked bodies together. Ness, still very aware of the wet clothes they were wearing, returned to stripping off the cold clinging layers. Lucas was completely caught off guard when Ness pressed up against his back and arms snaked around his torso and began undoing his belt.

Conjuring up his bravery, Lucas didn't flinch as his pants and underwear were pulled down. He lifted one leg up at a time as Ness pulled off his shoe and clothes from one side, and then switched to do the other. Lucas's clothes were discarded to the side to dry as Ness stood back up with his arms still wrapped around Lucas's body from behind. Lucas could feel that Ness was also naked as their bodies made contact.

The excitement Lucas was feeling was intense as an erotic scene was unfolding in front of him and the arousal of the love of his life was tightly pressed against him from behind. Ness applied a gentle pressure to Lucas's shoulders and brought them both to the floor with Lucas seated between his legs so they could sit and watch.

Being very much aware of the eyes at the end of the bed seemed to make the boys on it even more excited. Every touch and grind left behind a trail of fire on their bodies that only made them demand more contact. Ninten's hand reached between them and took hold of Claus's hard penis. He tilted it up as if to show off its impressive girth and then began to slide his small hand up and down the shaft. Claus did the same as he wrapped his hand around Ninten's slightly smaller but equally hard dick.

Lips never separated as bodily movement stopped and only the hands were stroking back and forth in sync with each other. Their speed began to increase and then hips began pushing forward and back in time with the stroking hands. Ninten and Claus finally separated as they took exaggerated breaths. Ness and Lucas also started breathing again having not even realized they were holding their breaths while watching.

Claus released Ninten as the smaller boy slid down Claus's body. First Ninten stopped at Claus's right nipple and bit into it gently. Claus drew in a sharp breath through his teeth as Ninten continued his way down. Ninten's tongue left a trail to Claus's belly button as he lapped over it a few times.

After a quest that seemed to last as long the fabled Journey to the West to its participants, Ninten finally reached the Holy Grail. Ninten ran his fingers through the sparse hairs at the base only slightly darker than the ones atop Claus's head. He playfully squeezed at Claus's balls earning another moan as he bent down and blew his warm breath over the glistening head.

Lucas's eyes widened as he watched his brother slowly disappear into Ninten's wide open mouth. Even Ness's hardon twitched again behind him as they watched the scene playing out together.

Once at the bottom, Ninten's head rested for a moment with his noes buried in the umber regions and then he began to bob up and down. Claus's hands worked their way into Ninten's hair as loud moans and grunts escaped his throat. The sound only encouraged Ninten as he slurped and sucked around the hard penis. Claus gripped a little tighter onto Ninten's head to hold him in place as he began to raise and lower his hips, humping into Ninten's face.

"Where does it all go?" Lucas whispered in astonishment as watched Ninten take Claus's thrusting without any problem.

"Some of it must be going into his throat," Ness answered as he held Lucas tighter.

Claus pulled Ninten off of his member, "I'm gonna suck you now."

Ninten nodded excitedly and plopped onto his back. Claus flipped himself over on the bed so they were close to a sixty nine position and he immediately dove down onto Ninten's dick. Ninten's whole body began to writhe around as Claus sucked for all he was worth, making obscene slurping noises as he went. He spread Ninten's legs wide as his right hand began gently kneading his lover's smooth sack. Ninten displayed his gratefulness by reaching his hand over and rubbing all over Claus's package.

The storm outside flashed another bolt of lightning, not as close as the last, but enough to state it remained in place. The rain on the roof became a constant applause to the ongoing performance.

Claus lifted his head for a moment and replaced Ninten's penis with several of his own fingers. He spent a long moment sucking on them, making sure they were exceptionally wet and lubricated. He then shifted himself again and passed his right arm under Ninten's Right leg, hoisting it up over his shoulder and exposed some of his backside in the process. His slickened fingers began to trace the clefts of Ninten's butt drawing a squeak like moan from the other end of the lad. His mouth returned to its previous charge and resumed its sucking and bobbing motions while his hand travelled up and down Ninten's perineum, poking ever so slightly at the ingress which lied within.

"Clausy… pleeeeeaaase…" Ninten groaned out.

Claus grinned lewdly as his middle finger lined itself up and then slowly pushed inside of Ninten's body.

Ness's mouth dropped open onto Lucas's shoulder and he was sure he was leaving plenty of precum on Lucas's back. Lucas grabbed onto his own rigid boner; never had he felt the need to masturbate so badly before, but held back and waited to see what came next.

Claus's finger entered up the knuckle. He twisted his hand slightly which caused Ninten's entire body to spasm, "CLAUSY!" Ninten shouted almost involuntarily.

"That's the spot huh?" Clause made the same motion again inside of Ninten causing the boy to almost vibrate in place.

"More… please…" Ninten practically begged.

Claus nodded and returned to sucking on Ninten as he pushed a second finger inside of him, "Oh yeah!" With the foot he still had planted on the bed, Ninten began to buck, pushing his hips up off the bed even with Claus on top of them. As Ninten had been responding eagerly, Claus pushed a third finger into him, "Ohhhhhhh!"

Claus pulled off of Ninten's dick again, "Are you ready?"

Ninten nodded eagerly, "Definitely, please!" Ninten reached over and sucked on Clause a few more times, making sure he was good and wet before he rolled over and hiked his butt of the bed presenting it for all.

Claus climbed onto his knees and then bent over and pushed his face into Ninten's butt. His tongue traced along the space just opened by his fingers as if to apply one more coat of wet lubricant. Ninten's hips were shaking as he leaned his head against the bed and moaned.

"Here it comes love," Claus got up and lined his hard penis against Ninten's entrance. Both Ness and Lucas held their breaths again as Claus slowly pushed inside. Every millimeter it descended caused Ninten to take a sharp breath or moan.

Lucas's hand gripped tightly onto Ness's thighs and pulled Ness forward as tightly as he could as if he were trying to merge their bodies together. The tightness of their bodies together caused Lucas to moan out loud. Ness smiled to himself and began nipping at Lucas's neck.

Finally Claus was fully sheathed inside of his lover. Catching Ness and Lucas out of the corner of his eye, Claus took a cue from them and leaned forward and began kissing Ninten's back near his neck.

Ninten continued to groan in starry pleasure, "Ohhhh… Clausy… pleeeeeaase… fuck me… dooo it…"

Claus couldn't help but grin little bit. Ninten rarely ever cursed, but whenever he started begging for it like that he couldn't help but get really turned on. He grabbed on to Ninten's hips tightly to signal he was about to go for it. Ninten tried to relax and brace himself at the same time. Claus started sliding out, removing all of his dick save the head and then pushed back in.

"Oh fuck yeah…" Claus squeezed his eyes shut as he repeated the action, a steady pull most of the way out, and the same pressure all the way back in. "Oooh Ninten… I'm really gonna fuck you now."

"Doo it! Do it hard!" Claus loved that sexy voice Ninten made. He almost growled as he picked up the pace and started pumping faster.

"Ohhh!" Both boys were moaning as their hips met again and again with a raucous clapping sound that began to blend in with the pace of the hail still falling upon the roof.

Claus's balls were swinging forward and back, nearly slapping against Ninten's every time he drove forward. Ninten rested his weight on the top of his head, his tongue hung out from his mouth and licked at his lips as his entire body was rocked back and forth from the force of Claus's thrusting.

The bed creaked, flesh clapped against flesh, the room filled with moans and groans and quiet curses of ecstasy. After several minutes Ninten leaned back against Claus's chest and they kissed over his shoulder without breaking the momentum.

Ninten was almost out of breath when he said, "Let me take over Clausy."

"Sure…" Claus stopped his thrusts and then slowly pulled out of Ninten. He lied flat on his back beside the boy.

Ninten turned around and stepped one leg over Claus. He saw Ness and Lucas were still watching them intently and winked at them, "Check this out!" Claus pointed his dick straight up and Ninten got on his knees and aligned himself again. Slowly he lowered himself onto Claus's body, penetrating himself on Claus's dick, "Ohhhh!"

"Oh shit!" Claus grabbed onto Ninten's thighs as he found himself completely inserted once again.

Ninten was fully seated on Claus's lap. He winked again to the audience and started rocking his hips. Slowly at first, but then he began lifting himself with his knees, up just slightly, then back down. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back to take in the amazing sensation as he began moving faster. He would drop himself harder on Claus's pole making it strike against that amazing spot inside his body. His own dick began to smack against Claus's stomach.

Claus reached in and began stroking Ninten's dick, eliciting even more wonderful sounds. Claus's other hand began to wonder up Ninten's body; his fingers wafted from his thighs, up his stomach, and planted on his chest.

Ninten leaned back and supported himself on his hands as he continued to impale himself over and over again. His hands wondered up the bed onto Claus's legs, down his calves, over his ankles, and then onto his feet. He gripped onto Claus's feet tightly, rubbing his fingers into Claus's soles.

"Oh fuck Ninten! I'm getting close!" In one continuous motion Claus was able to push himself forward off the bed, knock Ninten onto his back, pull Ninten's legs out from under him, and climb onto his own knees to loom over his spread lover. Ninten's legs were over Claus's shoulders as Claus started thrusting viciously into his lover boy. Ninten started jerking off hard and fast, knowing this was it.

Claus's grunts were almost animalistic, desperate, needing to cum. Both of their faces were tinged red with effort as they slammed and jerked in total abandon. Claus pushed into Ninten hard enough that the boy's body actually lifted off the bed for the last few thrusts, and then then dam broke.

"Ohhh!" Claus practically yelled as buried himself deep into Ninten and then his entire body began to spasm. Ninten felt Claus's dick jerk and gush inside of him which drove him past his own boundaries. Ninten's toes curled as his body went rigid, his dick pointed up and four shots of sticky semen blew out, first hitting the pillow behind him, then his face, then his chest, and finally his stomach. Though no more fluid was launched, Ninten's entire body remained taught and his dick flexed several more times.

Both Claus and Ninten were completely out of breath as they came down from their euphoria. Claus licked the evidence of Ninten's ecstasy from his face and chest before he carefully pulled himself out of Ninten, gently set his legs down, and lied at his side. Ninten's hand shot into the air, and in an exhausted tone exclaimed, "And that's how it's done!"

Ness had come so close to his limit just from watching the two at the same time he was pushed against the cutest boy in his world that he was afraid to move at all lest it just go off. Lucas was similarly well into an excited state.

Ninten pecked Claus on the lips as he rolled off the bed, "Alright, now it's your turn!"

"Huh?!" two sets of eyes widened as Ninten approached and took Lucas's hand and pulled him toward the bed.

"I… uhh…" Lucas tried to think straight, "I'm not sure… I think I need to see how this works again…"

"Trust me Lucas, this stuff really just comes naturally, and Clausy and I will help you through it, won't… we…?" Ninten had pulled Lucas up but was now the one with a look of amazement in his eyes.

Lucas noticed that Claus was also staring at what was behind him, but the only one there was Ness. Lucas looked over his shoulder and saw Ness had a confused look on his face as well, but between Ness's legs was definitely the largest cock of any of them here. Not a monster by any means, but definitely something any full grown adult would be very proud of. This coupled with the lithe yet slightly muscular build Ness had worked up from all the sports he played made his body exceptionally striking. For the moment all of the action commands available to Lucas had been replaced with 'Stare' and 'Drool'. Ninten wasn't much different and even Claus had to admire him.

Lucas ran his finger along the cooling wet spot he felt on his back. He brought his finger up to his face and examined the rather sticky substance he found there. He pieced together where it came from and kneeled in front of Ness and held the finger up making sure Ness realized what was on it as well. Ness wasn't quite sure what was going on until Lucas moved the finger back to his mouth and tasted the precum himself. It was Ness's turn to drool as he watched Lucas lap at it.

Without warning, Ness shot up, wrapped Lucas in his arms, and invaded his mouth with his tongue. The two fell back onto Leon's bed between Claus and Ninten and didn't stop their fervent kiss and grind.

Ness eventually did break his lips away from his mate, "You ready Luke?"

Lucas smiled and nodded, "Yeah, it'll be okay with Claus and Ninten leading the way."

Ninten patted Lucas on the shoulder, "You're gonna love it!"

"What should we do first?" Ness asked curiously.

"Let's start with the harder stuff first," Ninten motioned for Ness and Lucas to switch places, "Sucking takes a bit to get used to, and Ness is kind of big, so it might be uncomfortable at first Lucas, but trust me, you'll love it soon."

Lucas nodded and his expression grew determined. He wanted more than anything to make Ness feel as good as Ninten had just done to Claus.

Ninten began the lesson, "There are a couple things you want to be careful of. First is be careful what you're doing with your teeth, if they scrape against his dick it'll hurt him." Claus put his hand on Lucas's shoulder and nodded solemnly, "Clausy! It doesn't count when it was on purpose!" Claus shivered but grinned and let Ninten continue, "Then you want to make sure you don't take too much too fast. If you're not used to something pushing into your throat you might start to gag and that wouldn't feel good for you at all. Go slow at first, and relax. Let your tongue do the most of the work and then once you're good take a little more in."

Ness thought it surreal that there was all this talk going on about what Lucas was about to do to him. Lucas's hand alone was driving him crazy just keeping his dick pointed straight up like it was.

The moment of truth arrived as Lucas began to lower his face down to Ness's crotch. Ness gulped as he felt Lucas's breath blowing gently against the sensitive skin. Lucas licked the tip with his tongue first, getting just a taste. That alone made Ness shiver, and suddenly Lucas realized the power he had over his boyfriend. The head of Ness's dick finally entered Lucas's mouth for the first time. Ness couldn't stop himself as a moan was driven out from deep within.

Lucas's head didn't move, but his tongue lapped all around Ness's dick. Ninten watched closely as Lucas's tongue would slide down and around Ness's shaft then return up into his mouth where it was swirling around the head, "You've got the tongue work down Lucas, now close your lips around it and give it a good hard suck."

Lucas did as told; he sealed his mouth around Ness's shaft and sucked at it like a straw. "Oh my gosh!" Ness cried out in pleasure, "That feels amazing, it's so good Luke!"

"Once you can do the sucking and licking at the same time, move your head up and down a bit and get all three going on together," Lucas followed Ninten's coaching and bobbed his head up and down if only an inch at a time.

Claus noticed Ness's hands were gripping tightly onto the sheets under him, "Ness, you'll want to encourage Lucas without pushing in further than he can take. Start with one hand on his head and just kind of rub through his hair. As you get into it you'll want to start gripping tighter and pushing harder, just be sure not to push in further than his throat is ready for."

The mere mention of Lucas's throat made Ness gulp loudly, but he nodded and ran his left hand through Lucas's hair.

"That's good, but your hand should be more towards the back of his head instead of the top," Clause took Ness's hand and guided it to the back of Lucas's head near the base to his neck, "now rub your fingers up his hair from here, you can even gently scratch at the back of his head and it'll feel awesome for him."

Ness did as he was told and carefully scratched against the grain of Lucas's hair. Lucas shivered from the sensation but then relaxed. The physical encouragement worked, and Lucas found himself wanting to take much more of Ness into him. He dipped his head further down and had just about half of Ness's rod in his mouth when he felt it come in contact with the back of his mouth and his whole body jerked.

"Don't worry Lucas, that's just your gag reflex trying to keep you from choking to death," Ninten patted Lucas on the back comfortingly, "Don't try and take all of Ness in on your first time. It's going to take a lot of practice to work past that, but really that just means you guys have a lot of practicing to look forward to! I couldn't take much of Clausy in when we started doing this either and I started brushing the back of my tongue with my tooth brush to get used to it more."

"You did that for me?" Claus beamed at Ninten.

"Of course Clausy! It was so worth it!" Claus leaned over Ness and Lucas, grabbed his boyfriend, and they started making out while pressed against their other two friends.

"Ahhh," a dreamy look had come over Ninten as he separated from Claus, "Oh yeah, where were we?"

Lucas had a rhythm figured out. He would suck while moving his head down, blow while lifting back up, and all the while swished his tongue all around. "Oh gosh! I had no idea it was going to be this good!" Ness shouted while his hands continued to brush through Lucas's hair.

"Very good Lucas," Ninten nodded proudly. Ness was starting to breathe erratically, his stomach muscles were pulling in tight as he tried to keep himself from pushing his hips further into Lucas's mouth. "Okay Lucas, stop."

Lucas stopped and slowly pulled his head off of Ness's penis. Ness almost whimpered as his body craved for more. The cool air of the room settling around his soaked steel rod was nerve wracking. His hand reached over to touch himself.

Claus immediately held Ness's arm down, "Nope, no touching for you, just deal with it a bit longer."

"Do you see how close Ness is?" Ninten pointed out to Lucas.

Lucas nodded, "I think so; he started getting a little wilder just a bit ago."

"Exactly!" Ninten cheered, "Now the game is to keep him as close to cumming like this for as long as possible without actually going too far."

"I thought I was supposed to make him cum?" Ness nodded in agreement to Lucas's statement.

"Of course you're going to make him cum, but not so soon." Ninten leaned down to see Lucas at eye level, "It's better if it lasts longer and there are other things you can do that will drive him crazy and keep him so close to cumming without actually doing it."

Lucas understood and nodded eagerly, "Okay, then what do I do next."

"Next you're going to look for his other sweet spots," Ninten poked at Ness's ball sack causing the boy to flinch, "There are a few common places like here where you can lick and suck at for a while and it will make him feel really good but it won't make him cum, so switch to something like that when he's getting too close."

"Okay, I'll try it," Lucas leaned in between Ness's legs and licked at a testicle. Ness grunted through closed lips as Lucas licked and sucked at one, then the other, and then even had both in his mouth. Ness's dick kept twitching, hurting for attention but receiving none. Ness's head kept turning from one side where he'd moan and grunt, and then quickly to the other side and his mouth would open and moan louder.

"Now slide your tongue across his taint," Ninten instructed.

Lucas pulled back, "His what?"

"Oh," Ninten reached in and lifted Ness's scrotum out of the way, "The taint is this spot between his nuts and butt."

"Oh, I get it," Lucas moved back into position licked and sucked at the sensitive skin at such a place.

"OHHH!" Ness's hips were bouncing off his glutes, his body almost no longer under his control.

"Perfect…" Ninten grinned, "Now move down into his butt."

Lucas looked up, "Umm… I'm pretty sure I'm probably going to be the one to…"

Ninten patted Lucas again, "It's okay, trust me, all guys whether tops or bottoms love having their butts teased, right Clausy?"

Claus nodded eagerly, "Oh yeah!"

"Let's help Lucas out!" Ninten suggested as he grabbed Ness's leg and pull it up and back toward him. Claus did the same with Ness's other leg, spreading Ness's body out in front of Lucas like an offering.

Another bolt of lightning lit up the window momentarily giving Lucas enough light to make out every detail. He wanted to commit all of Ness's body to memory.

Ness gulped, unsure himself if it was from nervousness or excitement. He didn't struggle at all as his friends held him in such a vulnerable position in front of Lucas. He just hoped Lucas found it as sexy as he did.

Lucas finally returned and swabbed his tongue along Ness's cleft. "Ohhh shiiii!" Ness started to call out as Lucas got to work. The sensations were intense, Ness could feel Lucas's tongue all over the underside of his body. It drove bolts of lightning through him that put the storm outside to shame. His fingers gripped tightly again to Leon's sheets and his legs pulled against his friends' grip as his toes curled then stretched out. The way his body jerked was becoming stronger as his ecstatic shouts were becoming louder.

"Wow Lucas, he really likes what you're doing to him, just listen to that!" Ninten squeezed harder into Ness's leg to hold him still but couldn't do anything about Ness's cries of ecstasy without gagging him. And that was definitely a lesson for another time.

Claus's body had long since grown in excitement again, it wasn't helped by the fact that Ness's jerking movements were rubbing against his crotch as he tried to hold Ness's leg in place.

Ninten looked over Ness's quivering body, "I don't think he's going to last too much longer Clausy."

Claus licked his lips as he watched as well, "I guess it's time to be nice and let him finish."

"Keep going Lucas, press in harder if you can," Ninten encouraged as his hand reached for Ness's flopping erection. He slowly jerked Ness up and down as Claus cupped Ness's balls and massaged them in his hand.

Ness couldn't speak. He was breathing in and out through his teeth as the most pleasurable sensations of life filled his brain with more endorphins than he could handle. His penis grew subtly thicker in Ninten's hand, "This is it! Lucas, take him in your mouth again!"

Lucas immediately switched positions and gulped in half of Ness's dick. Ninten's hand slid down over Claus's which still held Ness's tightening scrotum, down to where Lucas's head had been and pushed just one finger inside his friend.

"OHH YEAAAH!" Ness shouted as Mount Vesuvius erupted into Lucas's mouth.

Lucas was caught off guard by the speed at which his mouth filled. Unable to swallow it all, Lucas pulled off Ness as several more blasts were fired which hit Lucas in the face, then the bed, then Ness's own face and chest before the remainder just dribbled onto his stomach.

Ness stared blankly at the ceiling, breathing harder than he would after a sprint cup final. Hands were removed from his lower parts and his legs were allowed to relax. He looked up into Lucas's face and saw a large wad of cum dripping off the side and couldn't help but giggle at it. Lucas saw a similar sight on Ness's face and joined him in the light hearted moment before he settled on top of his boyfriend and pressed body against Ness's sweaty sticky one.

Ness kissed Lucas and for the first time tasted himself through the mouth of another.

"How was it?" Lucas asked when they finally broke apart.

"I can't even describe it, it was the most amazing thing I've ever felt in my life Luke, thank you." Ness kissed Lucas again and asked, "Was there anything about it that you didn't like?"

Lucas shook his head, "No, I loved doing that with you, and…" Lucas blushed a little, "I love the way you taste too."

Ninten and Claus looked at each other and struck silent victory poses.

"I can't wait to do that to you now!" Ness nipped at Lucas's ear.

"That is totally next on the menu! I mean agenda!" Ninten exclaimed happily.

Everyone laughed at his excitability as he pushed at the couple still embraced on the bed, "Come on, roll over, time for Ness to be on top."

Lucas blushed a bit but did as he was told. They moved in place so Lucas was now on his back and Ness was kneeling in front of him.

"Geesh Ness, you spooged all over the place!" Claus joked as he handed Ness a towel.

Ness laughed as he wiped off his chest and stomach, but as he reached over to wipe up Lucas, Ninten grabbed his arm, "Nonono, you have to do it sexy like."

"Huh?" Ness asked confused.

"You have a tongue don't you?"Ninten stuck out his tongue and made a licking motion similar to how a cat would clean itself.

Ness blushed and nodded as he leaned down to Lucas's face and began to lap up his own juices.

"It's all over Lucas now, so you better clean him good," Claus encouraged.

Ness slid down Lucas's body, licking from his ear, down his neck, and toward his chest. Lucas shivered as Ness's soft tongue passed over so many sensitive spots.

"Be sure and spend some extra time on each nipple," Claus instructed.

Both Ness and Lucas moaned as he sucked and licked at Lucas's left nipple, then the right, leaving a moist trail of saliva between.

Claus nodded in approval of Ness's work, "Be sure you get any that might have settled in his belly button."

Ness's tongue swirled into Lucas's belly button and the boy squeaked in delight. Ness's hand rubbed up along Lucas's thigh as he made it down to Lucas's hard penis next. He needed no further coaching in this area and tried to replicate what Lucas had done to him earlier.

Lucas writhed on the bed and moaned softly as Ness sucked, bobbed, and licked. The obscene noises coming from Ness's mouth drove everyone in the room mad with lust.

Lucas's eyes suddenly went wide, and without warning a tremor shot through his body as he shot into Ness's mouth. Ness's eyes widened as well not expecting Lucas's orgasm so soon. Lucas grabbed onto Ness's head and held it still as three more squeak like moans escaped him and then he fell limp back to the bed. Ness did his best to keep everything Lucas offered him in his mouth and was successful save for a little bit which dripped from the side of his mouth. Ness finally pulled off of Lucas, his mouth obviously full. He made a bit of a show of it swallowed everything down in three exaggerated gulps.

Ninten and Claus had their mouths hanging open, "That was so hot…"

Ness leaned in close to Lucas who then licked off the remaining dribble from Ness's chin. They kissed again for a passionate moment until Ness leaned away and looked sweetly into Lucas's eyes, "There's still more I gotta do to you."

Lucas nodded happily as Ness lowered himself back down his body. Ness looked to Ninten and Claus, "Would you guys help me with his legs?"

The two nodded quickly and held Lucas's legs up in a similar fashion that they had done with Ness only minutes prior. Ness's tongue began to explore Lucas's perineum and immediately Lucas's body reacted by trying to twist and spasm. Ninten smiled as it seemed Lucas was having a stronger reaction than even Ness had as he was having to hold on to Lucas's leg pretty tight to keep him from slithering away.

Ness's tongue lapped up and down, from the tip of Lucas's dick, over his balls, to the inside of Lucas's perianal. Though he only recently shot his load, Lucas was stiffing up to his full mast quite quickly.

"Please, are you going to do me Ness?" Lucas moaned out.

Ness stopped as his blood pressure rose. That had to be the sexiest thing Lucas had said to him yet. "Yeah…" Ness's voice was low and stuttered in lust before he was able to clear it, "I mean I really want to do it to you Lucas."

Ninten grinned and reached for a bag by the side of the bed, "First times can be a little rough. Lucas is going to be really tight and you're pretty big Ness. So to make sure you don't hurt him be sure he's stretched out really well first with this," Ninten held out a tube of lubricant.

"Where'd you get that?" Ness asked feeling all the more impressed by Ninten's seemingly endless knowledge on the subject.

"Doesn't matter, you're just going to need a lot of it right here," Ninten popped the cap open and squeezed a good amount of it out just over Lucas's entrance.

Ness put his index finger against the oily gel and began rubbing it into Lucas's skin. Lucas hitched his breath as Ness's finger began slipping inside of him. After the tongue work Lucas had just received it didn't take much effort to progress onto a single finger.

"You're going to have to carefully put two fingers in next," Claus warned. "Cover both fingers in more lube, gently push them in, then work on spreading your fingers in like a scissor motion." Claus motioned with his fingers to give Ness the idea. Ness did as told, coated his fingers in more oil, and slowly slid both of them inside his partner.

Lucas's face twitched a bit looking like he was a little uncomfortable, "Are you alright Luke?" Ness asked immediately.

"Yeah, it just feels a little weird, but it doesn't hurt, I'll be alright," Lucas assured the others as he braved through it.

Ness slowed down even more as he just barely moved his fingers in and out of Lucas's rectum. He barely spread them at all and was focused on just pushing them in a little deeper with each time. Despite the slow entering and exiting of Ness's fingers they still managed to make quite sloshy noises which fascinated everyone watching.

"Turn your fingers up," Clause motioned again with his hand, "You'll find the spot inside Lucas like that and he should really love it."

Lucas wasn't sure what they were talking about until Ness must have done what was suggested and rubbed against something in his body that caused him to jump and shout. Ness was amazed by the reaction and rubbed against the spot again. Lucas responded just as strongly, his stomach muscles tried to pull him into a sitting position despite how his legs were held. Ness pushed against that spot again and again, causing Lucas to madly thrash about the bed. Lucas was practically shouting as the stimulation of his prostate didn't cease. Finally his whole body tensed and entered a massive orgasm without even touching his penis. The others watched his dick throb and then fire several more shots across his stomach.

"So it is possible…" Ninten practically drooled as he watched Lucas's final bouts of orgasmic bliss. Ness's dick twitched as he watched the scene play out. He slid his fingers in and out a few more times and Lucas continued to moan, his erection not deflating at all.

With Lucas being spread as he was by their friends Ness had an idea. He took more lube to spread at Lucas's entrance, and then lubed both of his hands. He put his middle fingers back to back and inserted them together, one finger from his right hand, and another from his left. Claus and Ninten watched quietly learning something themselves as Ness used the leverage to easily spread Lucas's sphincter. Lucas moaned loudly; it appeared he wasn't in any discomfort at all and was just enjoying it. With Lucas spread wider this way, Ness inserted two more fingers for a total of four from two hands pulling Lucas's entrance open.

"You ready Luke?" Lucas nodded excitedly as Ness removed his fingers and spread the lube over his own hard dick.

"You should start with Lucas turned over on his belly," Ninten suggested.

They all nodded and turned Lucas over so he was flat on the bed. Ninten and Claus watched carefully from the side as Ness lined himself up properly. Ness took a deep breath and then gently pushed forward. Ness's dick slowly descended into Lucas's body. Ninten couldn't help but moan himself as he watched the large penis slowly penetrate the waiting cavity.

Ness was very slow and gentle. He wrapped his arms around Lucas's chest as he pressed against his now official lover's back, "I can't believe it… It feels so warm and tight. I'm really inside you Luke, we're connected all the way."

"Oh Ness…" Lucas moaned out as he pushed his bum up against Ness's hips, "Go ahead, you can start now."

Ness nodded against the back of Lucas's head. He slowly drew himself out of Lucas's body, and then pushed back inside, "Oh gosh!"

The lubricant made each thrust sound wet and sloshy which somehow made it all the more exciting. Ness started picking up the pace, driving his entire length in and out every few seconds.

Claus and Ninten started masturbating as they watched the sex play out in front of them. Ninten reached behind and ran his finger along his own butt as he jerked off, "Oh gosh this is so hot!"

Claus could only nod in agreement as he watched both the action below and Ninten on the other side.

Ness gently bit onto Lucas's earlobe as his pace rose again. Lucas's hips were being ground into the bed by the force Ness of which Ness was thrusting into him, "Oh Ness… Oh ohhh Ness! Oh Ness! Oh Ness! Oh Ness!"

The way Lucas was calling out his name drove Ness wild and he pushed in faster, slapping his hips against Lucas's bottom while he bit into the back of Lucas's neck and his hands pinched at both his nipples.

"Oh Ness! Oh Ness! OH GOSH NESS!" Lucas's body stiffened up again and Ness knew his lover was leaving a huge wet spot on the bed below them, but at the moment he didn't care.

Ness pulled out of Lucas and turned him over so they could look each other in the face. He pulled Lucas's legs around his waist as he pushed inside again. "OHH!" They both cried in unison.

Ninten jumped from the side of the bed he was on and dashed for Claus's side, "Clausy, you need to fuck me again, right now!"

Claus wrapped his arms around Ninten and set him down on the bed beside Lucas. The bed wasn't very large at all. They were so close that Ninten's leg tangled with Lucas's as Claus spread him. Claus took a little bit of the lube Ness and Lucas had been using and spread it over his dick before thrusting into Ninten's body.

"CLAUSY!" Ninten shouted as Claus was already rocking in and out of his body.

Ness and Claus looked at each other and laughed as they were shoulder to shoulder in the same position with their partners underneath them. It was almost a game as they matched each other's rhythm, pulling out and pushing in while syncing with each other.

All four boys were breathing hard, sweat covered their faces as they gyrated their hips again and again and again.

"CLAUSY!"

"NESS!"

"NINTEN!"

"LUKE!"

Shouts were becoming almost indistinguishable as they all began blending together in a cacophony of erotic bliss.

Ness leaned in and captured Lucas's lips, though it did little besides muffle their moans. Claus did the same and the jerking of their bodies began to tighten into shorter harder thrusts.

Claus began a chain reaction; he nearly howled as he gripped Ninten tightly and he shot his load inside his lover. Ness could feel Claus's body twitching in orgasm beside him which triggered his own powerful second burst and he almost cried from the force of pleasure coursing through his taught body. The sights, sounds, and feels quickly overloaded Ninten who came next as his toes curled again and he buried his face into Claus's shoulder. Ness stroked Lucas only a few more times before Lucas's back arched with enough force to lift Ness from the bed as Lucas experienced his fourth orgasm in such a short amount of time.

"OHHHH!" There were no words or language involved in the expression of love. It was natural if not primal, a force that welled up too intensely to be understood by anyone not experiencing it. In that moment everything was right and nothing else mattered beside the incredible company that made the feelings all possible

The amazing moment passed and all four remained where they were, breathing hard and unable to move.

Ninten smiled and looked to the three other sets of eyes as he pushed his hand out between them. Claus, Lucas, and ness all did the same with their closest hand took hold of each other's hands together in a sign of solidarity. The breathing was slowing but they all remained silent in the incredible loving afterglow they'd found in each other.

"That was amazing!" Lucas broke the silence with his admission.

"It really was!" Ness agreed

"When do we get to do it again?!" Ninten shouted excitedly.

"Hopefully soon," Claus laughed as he stroked Ninten's hair.

The four eventually forced themselves up and cleaned up their mess as best they could. The rain outside finally let up and it would be dinner time soon.

"I think I need two steaks today," Ness groaned.

"Uhoh, this could get expensive for you Lucas if ness needs a steak for every time he cums." Claus playfully bopped Ninten on the head as they all laughed and put their mostly dry clothes back on.

"Let's get going Ninten," Claus called over as he opened the door and Ness and Lucas stepped out of the apartment.

On his way out Ninten crouched down beside a pile of laundry and looked into it, "Hope you enjoyed the video Leon, also hope you let us use your place again sometime!" Ninten gave a cheesy smile and made a peace sign before he got up and ran out to catch up with his friends.

* * *

The End


End file.
